This invention relates to a aperture compensation circuit and an RGB monitor.
An RGB monitor to which R, G and B signals are inputted so that a color image can be monitored is well known. In an RGB monitor for a personal computer, in order to give the first priority to the picture quality of displayed characters of word processor or spreadsheet software, efforts in the designing of a video circuit are directed to make the frequency characteristic as flat as possible. By the flattening processing of the frequency characteristic, the overshoot after character displaying is suppressed so that peaking does not stand out.
By the way, in recent personal computers, fetching of an image such as a photograph or moving pictures called multimedia image is performed popularly. However, an ordinary RGB monitor has a problem in that, when displaying a multimedia image including a photograph or moving pictures, since it is lower in sharpness than that of a television set for home use, the picture quality is such that a fine contour portion of a display image is not clear-cut and gives a somewhat dull impression.
Further, if, in order to solve the problem described above, sharpness circuits are inserted individually for input R, G and B signals, then another problem arises that, since a phenomenon that an overshoot portion does not become white but is colored occurs depending upon the input color conditions, this is not usually acceptable. Further, in this instance, also another problem occurs that the circuit is complicated and matching in peaking among R, G and B is difficult because of a dispersion of parts.